BIG GROWN UP
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Hinata is a 17 year old girl. She is paired up with two unexpected cold shinobis, and they are attracted to her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. sasuhinagaa rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"**BIG GROWN UP"**

_**By Gaahina chan**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**-o-**

When she was 17 years old, she was a jounin, a very strong jounin with incredible powers. Powers that many other girls envied. But, she also was able to find her courage, her force to make her dreams come true…

"_Naruto kun, do you want to eat with me?"_

She was a beautiful grown up woman who held many things, which many other girls, were jealous of. Her hair also grew. Now it was long and silky, many boys wanted to have that hair in their hands.

"_I will prepare you many bowls of my special ramen"_

But not all things come true, whenever you wished them or not.

"_Sorry Hinata chan, I have a date with Sakura chan"_

And when that happens…everything is broken. Her face didn't shine

And her hands trembled…once more.

-o-

Hinata held the little bottles of medicine that she prepared by herself. She was now going to deliver them to a certain cold shinobi in her town. She only was a good teammate by treating his wounds of his past mission.

"Sasuke kun please let me treat your wounded arm."

He nodded seriously. She carefully placed the soft cream on the wounded area. Her hands making circles, sending shivers.

He wasn't able to notice it, but he was staring, too much at her. Specifically, at her breasts.

They were big and firm. They were very noticeable since she wasn't using anymore her big old jacket of hers. Instead, she wears a navy blue shirt and black pants.

….

Many girls also envy that fact, but Hinata didn't care. Now her life was made up. She was the heir of a powerful clan, she freed the branched house, and she confessed her love although she was rejected.

She seems not to think about it, but, in the night, when nobody is seeing her, she cries for sleep.

She still held some pain about Naruto's response.

"Anyway, I will carry on" She thought that every time she think about that.

-o-

It has been 1 year, since she was paired up with Sasuke and Gaara, who moved in to Konoha about a year ago.

They were a good team, and they weren't weak. They were a very powerful team that many feared, but also admired.

"Tomorrow you will go to the sand country to deal with some bastards that are making trouble" Tsunade sama said.

"Hai" Hinata nodded as they opened the door.

-o-

It was 3:55 am. The sky was dark and Hinata waited patiently for her teammates to arrive. She breathed softly, her blue hair was tied up and her face was everywhere. Her milky orbs looked at the path in front of her, her exposed ankles shivering because of the cold air.

"You've come early" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, I woke up early" she said without looking at him.

"You should wear longer pants" he said sitting near a tree.

"No, I'm fine" She said looking at him, a bit frustrated.

"What an interesting conversation" Gaara said appearing in front of Hinata.

"You are late" she said beginning to walk.

Gaara just started to walk and Sasuke followed him. Silence enveloped the group when something was heard.

They stopped and prepared to fight. A kunai flew in Hinata's direction and she kicked it easily. Then a big man with two swords appeared in front of them.

He was grose, his face horribly deformed.

They stared at him carefully preparing for his next attack. He looked at the Uchiha shinobi and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" the man said furiously as he started to run to Sasuke. He took out his sword and aimed for him until Sasuke disappeared.

The man growled when Sasuke punched him in the back of his head.

"Be careful Sasuke! Look at your hand!" Hinata said to Sasuke while Gaara made some seals.

"AHHH!!" Sasuke screamed as his hand started to burn.

Hinata run to him and threw at him a green liquid that quickly blow of the fire.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked him and Sasuke nodded.

"Now its time for you to die!!" Gaara growled as a big sand wave appeared behind him. He jumped at the top of the wave and crashed down into the man.

"AHH" was the last thing the man said.

Gaara walk slowly to his teammates.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Hinata

"His hand isn't able to move. He has to rest it at least 2 weeks. It was badly damaged" she said a bit sad.

Sasuke growled in anger and shook his hand. He shut his eyes as pain traveled within his skin.

"Don't do that you baka shinobi" Hinata screamed as she held his hand and started to tie a healing band.

"Hn" Gaara whispered as they continued their travel.

-o-

"We will stop here, until sunrise" Hinata said as she started to unpack her tent.

Sasuke made a fire and Gaara made the other tent.

"Hinata, why are you mad?" Gaara asked as Sasuke went for wood.

"I'm not mad, its nothing" she said bitterly.

"Tell me" he said grabbing her chin and meeting her colorless eyes.

"None of your business" Hinata said. Gaara glared at her

"I was just, remembering things" Hinata said as she moved his hand away.

She looked at his green eyes, they had a bit of concern. She held his stare and began to blush as he lean in and caressed her face until Sasuke appeared.

"Hinata, my hand is feeling pain" Sasuke said a bit mad because of the scene he just saw.

"Hai" she said running to him.

Gaara just stared and thought _"What have I done?"_

-o-

Hinata rested on her sleeping bag looking at the top of her tent. She was thinking about what Gaara did.

"_Was he trying to kiss me?... But that's not Gaara's type. "_She thought a little bit confused.

She said touching her lips_. "How would it be kissing Gaara?"_ She thought unaware of her deep red blush.

"_Ah…an old habit of mine" _she thought as she closed her eyes.

-o-

Gaara silently walked into Hinata's tent. He looked at her pale face, framed by her long beautiful dark hair. He touched her cheek afraid of her reaction. Instead of rejecting it, she moved her face closer to his hand.

He slowly started to breathe faster.

His body moved closer to her unconsciously.

"_What is happening to me? Why am I attracted to Hinata?"_ Gaara thought desperately as his eyes traveled her marvelous body.

He stopped at her big breasts. They were rounded, he wanted to touch them. Slowly his other hand moved closer to her right breast until something happened…

"Stop right there Gaara!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Gaara turned around only to see a very furious Sasuke glaring fiercely at him.

-o-

Gaara stared blankly at him. Sasuke moved into his fight position.

"Don't be fool. You are injured. You can't defeat me" Gaara said seriously.

"I don't care. I like Hinata and I know you too like her. I want her to be mine" Sasuke told Gaara and started to run to him preparing his first attack.

Gaara just stared at him and made hand seals.

"STOP YOU TWO!" Hinata yelled at them.

They both look at her.

"What were you thinking? WE ARE A TEAM! We don't fight between us" Hinata said as she approached them.

They looked at her silently.

"Just don't do that again" she said returning to her tent.

They stared at her blinding figure. Her curves so inviting. After that, they returned to sleep.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: How was that? I hope you like it.**

**Gaara: they have to like it.**

**Sasuke: Bah! What would you know-**

**\\fight//**

**Hinata: Sorry for grammatical errors! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahina chan:** Oh! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I have been very occupied with school and I have a mental block u.u. Well thanks to all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. So far I don't know who will get Hinata but I will make scenes with both of them. Please forgive me for OCness u.u

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"**BIG GROWN UP"**

_**By Gaahina chan**_

**Chapter 2**

Night 9:00 pm

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke asked.

"Suna is nearby; we have to check the area. Hinata!" Gaara said as he looked at Hinata.

"Hai! BYAKUGAN!" Hinata exclaimed as she registered the area.

"All the lights are off, there's no one in the street, and it seems like an abandoned place" Hinata said deactivating her byakugan.

"Strange, the lights are turned on at 7 and there's no one in the place. Maybe they want to foolish us." Gaara said

"Prepare yourself" Gaara said as he started walking.

-o-

Hinata cautiously jump from roof to roof. She saw nothing on her way. Assuming it was a gengutsu he focused more her byakugan.

"Lets see if I can see their chakra flow" Hinata focused more and more until her eyes located a small spot.

"There!" She pointed to a clearing not far away form them.

They jumped until they were greeted by a bunch of traps. They efficiently avoided each one of them and landed in the clearing.

"So, what are you planning?" Sasuke asked rolling a kunai in his finger.

The man in front of them just laughed and disappeared.

"I won't let you scape!" Gaara said as a big sand hand appeared behind him and chased the man.

The man made seals and quickly a wave of water splashed away all the sand.

"How about this!" Sasuke said as chidori was quickly directed to the man but he grabbed Sasuke's wrist deflecting his attack.

"Not surprising for a Jounin" Hinata said as she positioned herself.

"**Jyuuken, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"** Hinata said she started to run in a fast speed.

"Take this! Hakke! Two strikes"

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-two strikes!"

"Sixty-four strikes" Hinata gracefully landed all strikes in the man's tenketsu.

"Agh…" the man said trying to get up but suddenly he laughed as a bunshin came behind Hinata

"Nani?" Hinata said as her eyes made a shocked expression.

"Take this you little bitch!"

"**Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" **Hinata made rapidly a sphere of chakra rays blocking the attack.

"Nice Hinata I'll take him!" Gaara said as he made hand seals.

"Sabaku kyuu!" The man ran away but soon was trapped in a bunch of sand

"Now prepare for dying, Sabaku Sousou!"

"Ahhh!" then all what was seen was a blood rain.

"You could be more cautious" Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara, all covered by blood.

Hinata just smiled.

-o-

"Lets stay here for awhile, my siblings want us to stay for the sand festival, and because I'm the kazekage, I have to be in it" Gaara said looking at his comrades.

"I think it will be nice" Hinata said smiling.

"Whatever" Sasuke said walking to the bathroom.

"This doesn't bother you right?" Gaara asked sitting beside Hinata.

"No it doesn't, why do you ask?" Hinata said curiously

"Mmm nothing, I have to do some paperwork. See you tomorrow" Gaara said walking away.

"Okay. Good night" Hinata said calmly.

"Want to go out?" Sasuke said to Hinata, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah" Hinata said standing up.

-o-

They walk silently in a park until Sasuke interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for Naruto?" Sasuke said staring intently at Hinata.

"I—I don't know… I-I'm confused" Hinata said stuttering.

"Come" Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait"

"See" Sasuke said pointing at a large oasis surrounded by flowers.

"I—its beautiful Sasuke kun" Hinata said with awe, her eyes brilliant as the moon.

"Just like you" Sasuke said turning her around.

"Sasuke…" Hinata was cut as Sasuke pushed her in a tight embrace.

"Hinata...Please let me do this" Sasuke said as he put his lips on her neck.

Sucking gently, Sasuke placed a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the area behind her earlobe. Hinata moaned as she let go of her precaution. She placed her arms pushing Sasuke's head for more. At this moment, Sasuke pushed her down still kissing her.

Now Sasuke was on top of Hinata sucking her neck and Hinata nailing his back. Then slowly, Sasuke moved his hands to her waist and lifted her shirt. Touching her back, Hinata arched herself exciting Sasuke more and more. His hands stopped at her midback. Trying to unclasp her bra, Hinata instantly realized what they were doing and pushed Sasuke away.

"Sasuke…. I—I'm sorry… I-I can't... Please forgive me..." Hinata said standing up looking at her feet.

"No... I'm sorry Hinata, for doing this… It wasn't appropriate." Sasuke said lifting himself up.

"Let's just go..." Hinata said walking away. Sasuke only nodded.

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep. She was thinking of what happened hours ago. What was that?! Her mind screamed helplessly. Now she was staring at the ceiling of her room. Tracing her thoughts with her index finger, Hinata decided to go for a walk. Maybe a little fresh air will help me sleep, Hinata thought.

Hinata let the cold breeze of the desert caress her face, unaware that a sand shinobi was staring intently at her.

"You are insomniac too?" Gaara asked from the rooftop.

"Ahh!" Hinata said surprised but soon was cut by Gaara's hand.

"Don't make too much noise, you will wake up the others" Gaara said to her ear.

Hinata nodded.

"Soo, what are you doing?" Gaara said looking at her.

"I can't sleep. Many thoughts in my mind" Hinata said watching the beautiful moon enveloping the dark night.

"About what?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Mmmh.."

"Naruto?"

"_When I was with him, I completely forgot about Naruto_" Hinata realized, her eyes widening.

"Soo…?"

"Mmh.. maybe" She said teasing Gaara.

"Stop playing. Tell me" He said grabbing her chin.

"Last time, when we talked, you didn't answer me. Why were you angry, and now you're all dreamy. What is happening to you?" Gaara said a little desperate. His voice echoing in her ears.

"It's just, I'm not capable of deciding. I can't make up my mind without being confronted by another problem" Hinata said a little thoughtful.

"Deciding what?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, I'm just worrying about the past. I can't stand up my rejection, and now… New things happen to me" Hinata said confused.

"Maybe you think too much. Let your heart decide" Gaara said gazing at the moon.

"Just like the moon. You change constantly but whenever you appear, you never show any kind of disturbances" Gaara said.

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

"Maybe, I needed a friend" Hinata said looking at Gaara.

"Yeah, a friend" Gaara said looking down, his eyes staring at the street down below.

"Hinata, are you in love?" Gaara asked taking his courage.

"I think I'm not" Hinata said looking at Gaara face.

"Then…" Gaara said coming closer.

Hinata slowly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. They were green with a bit of aqua, just like the sea. They were beautiful.

"Would you mind marrying me?" Gaara said, a bit nervous.

"What?!" Hinata said jumping back.

"Well… When we defeated that man. My siblings thought that you were my girlfriend, so they decided to make our wedding the day of the festival, for you to go beside me" Gaara said looking down, slightly blushing.

"But! Why didn't you say anything?" Hinata said blushing like mad.

"Well I can't do anything, all the man of the Suna government decided that" Gaara said helplessly.

"But you are the kazekage!"

"Well yeah, but they are too much for one person" Gaara said backing away of a

Furious Hinata.

"Then. then. I will become your wife?" Hinata asked a little disappointed.

"It's your decision" Gaara said turning around, not wanting to confront Hinata.

"But if its no, I will stay here and not in Konoha." Gaara said a bit sad.

Hinata just stared in awe.

-o-

**Gahina chan:** So I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the long update, and the short chapter. Yeah so sorry TT. In the next chapter Gaahina moments! And a little sasuhina. Please don't kill me, and no flames!

Hinata: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaahina chan:** Hey you everyone. I'm so glad that too many people review - Oh thank you! Thank you! Well, this chapter is mainly gaahina. Please enjoy. And sorry for grammatical errors, I'm trying my best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"**BIG GROWN UP"**

_**By Gaahina chan**_

**Chapter 3**

"Today the konoha ninjas will arrive for the festival, Kazekage sama"

"Hn. Just let them enter and put them in a comfortable place"

"Understood. Please excuse me" the lady quietly exited the Kazekage's office.

Ever since Gaara told Hinata about the wedding she tried to avoid him, but it was only hurting him. He did want to marry Hinata, that's why he didn't say anything, but when Hinata said those things to Gaara, he felt heartbroken and tried to move the day of the wedding for Hinata to think more about the situation. The government decided to make the wedding when Hinata turned into 18, because of Hyuuga rules.

"But Hinata's birthday is in 2 months…" Gaara thought sadly.

"Maybe I will stay here hopeless." He said frowning then he glanced at his hands in his desk. "Then maybe Hinata will accept, but she will be unhappy. There's no way for us to be happy" Gaara screamed as he punched his desk breaking it into two.

"What happened?!" A worried Temari appeared in the door.

"Nothing…I want to be alone" He said as he walk past Temari.

-o-

"Sasuke kun, have you seen Gaara?"

"Hmm no. Maybe doing paperwork." Sasuke said rolling in his bed.

Hinata just stared at the cold Uchiha, and then exited the room. "I don't know what is happening to me. First Sasuke, now the wedding, and they act like if nothing ever happened. I don't know what to do!" Hinata screamed in her mind but then she returned to reality when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" Hinata said backing away.

"Hinata chan! Its you! I haven't seen you in a long time" Naruto said as he embraced a surprised Hinata.

"Na—Naruto- kuun" Hinata stuttered.

"Narutooo! Where are you?" A very anxious Sakura appeared from behind.

"Oh there you are. Oh! Hi Hinata chan!" A cheery Sakura said as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Ahh! Hi to both of you. Um-um I have to go. Nice to meet you! Bye!" A very flushed Hinata ran away from the happy couple.

"Why this happens to me?!!" Hinata said as she tried to hold the tears.

"I thought I was over Naruto. But then again, why did I let Sasuke do that?" Hinata said composing herself. "And Gaara san… When he tried to kiss me that night… I dreamt about that" Hinata thought, her heart escaping little beats.

"Hinata, it's about time for the festival to begin. Please put something pretty" Temari said as she passed by.

Hinata nodded.

-o-

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She wear a light purple tight kimono that showed her curves and beautiful figure. Small blue flowers decorating the kimono and a blue obi completing the outfit. Her hair was down and she put a clip of a blue flower on top of her right ear. She smiled brightly at herself.

"I wonder if he will notice" Hinata thought giggling.

-o-

"Oh my! Hinata! You look so beautiful. Gaara will be pleased" Temari said as she looked at a blushing Hinata.

"Thank you Temari chan" Hinata said warmly.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke said as he handed his arm, his face red.

"Yes" Hinata said blushing more.

-o-

As the festival beginning was announced, people watch the passing decorated cars with ninjas on top of them. One of the cars, with a big sand hand was decorated with white flowers and a pissed Gaara was on top of the hand. He was only glaring at the people below him. He didn't like crowds and his mind was pissed.

"This is boring" Thought Gaara until he saw a distant Hinata.

"She looks so beautiful" Gaara said as his eyes widened in surprise.

-o-

"So, what do you want to do now Hinata?" Sasuke asked as they walk through the stands of food and games.

"Emm I don't know Sasuke kun" Hinata said blushing.

"SASUKEEE KUN!" A loud scream was heard from behind.

"Please don't be what I'm thinking" A very hopeful Sasuke thought.

"WAAA, SASUKE KUN WE LOVE YOUU!" A group of girls were running towards Sasuke making him ran away.

"I'm sorry Hinata chan. I have to escape!" Sasuke said as he disappeared in the crowd.

"Okay…." Hinata said as she looked at the screaming girls chasing poor Sasuke.

"He must be pissed because of his fan girls. He didn't expect them to come" she thought as someone tapped her shoulder.

It was Gaara. He no longer had his Kazekage clothes, instead, he wear black pants and a white shirt with long black sleeves. His flame hair brushed by the slight night breeze.

"He looks so handsome" Hinata thought as she let her eyes travel his body.

"Hi Hinata. Want to get something? I might get a present for you" He said as he took her by the waist. At this, Hinata blushed furiously, her hands resting on her lap.

"Okay. That teddy bear looks cute" She said as she pointed at the stuffed animal in the wall of a stand.

It was a game of darts. Gaara, being a ninja, easily won the teddy bear for Hinata.

"Here"

"Thank you Gaara kun" She said as she hugged the teddy bear.

"Let's eat something" He said taking her hand this time. Slowly, Hinata intertwined her fingers with his. They felt the heat rising to their cheeks. Both blushing, the people around them started whispering something like "_They look cute together_". At this point, Hinata was resisting the urge to faint.

-o-

"Thank you for the ramen Gaara kun" Hinata said as she unclasped her chopsticks.

"It's okay Hinata"

Both ate silently, stealing quick glances at each other. When they were finished, Gaara paid the man of the stand and they walk away silently.

They headed out of the crowd. When they reached a park, Gaara decided to break the silence.

"So, Hinata. Have you been thinking about what I proposed to you?" Gaara said a little nervous.

"Um… Gaara kun, I'm not capable to decide that now. I'm sorry" she said as she lowered her head.

"Please, don't feel sorry. It's my fault, for not saying anything" He said as he turned his back to Hinata.

"Gaara…kun. I'm feeling confused. I can't understand my feelings" Hinata said slowly as she embraced his back.

"Hinata" he said as he turned around, meeting her gaze. "I have to say something…" he said nervously, his voice a little cracking.

"I…"

"Yes?" Hinata asked, her eyes so expectant, her hands shaking.

"I have been feeling… things. That only happen to appear when I'm with you" He said caressing her back.

"What kind of feelings?" Hinata said as she rested her head on his chest

"The feeling…of loving someone. I think I'm falling for you Hinata" He said embracing her tightly, afraid to let go.

"….You love me…" Hinata repeated her head lifting up.

"I can feel it, you heart beats so fast Gaara kun" she said as he touched his face.

Gaara couldn't take control of his impulses, he wanted her with him forever, he wanted to love her and protected forever. He wanted to create a family with her and die with her. So many thoughts passed through his brain, until Hinata said something.

"You are the first person that tells me that Gaara kun. I'm happy" She said as a smile spread across her face.

"Gaara kun… I thought I wasn't over Naruto. But, when you said those words to me, I felt very happy, I felt love. I think I can love you Gaara kun. The thing is, that I like you Gaara kun… I'm happy when you're around, and you understand me. I feel complete Gaara kun" She said as she took his hand.

"That's why, I want you to be the person that will give me my first kiss" Hinata said looking at his eyes.

Gaara only pull her closer and cupped her face. His eyes wandered in hers searching that feeling he waited for like an eternity. Her eyes shone brightly like the moon, full of life and love. As he lean forward, Hinata closed her eyes and they closed the distance between their lips.

Meeting her lips, Gaara softly embraced her protectively, his arms around her waist. Hinata let her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. They let the instinct do the rest. Slowly they separated for breath. Gaara looked at her flushed face.

"You are so beautiful Hinata chan" He said as he prepared for another kiss.

This time Gaara pull her head closer and pressed his lips on hers. His other hand was on her back. Hinata rested her arms on his chest grabbing tightly his shirt. They kissed each other until Hinata gasped and Gaara let his tongue wander on her mouth. Hinata was surprised at first but then shyly tasted his mouth too. They stayed like that, their hands exploring more and more their bodies.

As the heat increased, Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He pulled apart, meeting an embarrassed Hinata.

"I think that we need to go Gaara kun" She said softly.

He nodded as he took her by the hand.

-o-

**Gaahina chan:** I know it's short, but I'm letting the good part for the next chapter xD. Chapter four! The final chapter. I know there wasn't too many Sasuke but, I didn't thought of something good u.u. Sorry about that, but in the next chapter, many things will be revealed and I mean it.

Hinata: Sorry for grammatical errors.

Gaara: Review, or else…


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaahina chan:** Hi my dear readers. Well, this is it. I'm finally done with this story. Now please enjoy yourselves and review. I'm warning you, this chapter has sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"**BIG GROWN UP"**

_**By Gaahina chan**_

**Chapter 4**

Hinata stared at the damaged tree in front of her, she could feel the tears coming down, her hands were shaking terribly, and her knuckles were bruised, blood covering her porcelain skin.

She even felt the world pressing her bare shoulders as the memories invaded her mind.

In a blast of fury and sadness, combined with pain and sorrow, she broke the tree with a final fist.

She came to her knees, covering her face, ashamed of the world, of her weakness and lack of power.

She was supposed to be strong, but she was here, holding herself from the cold, whispering deathful thoughts.

"What….Why did this happened?" She whispered to the air, the witness of her pain.

She gritted her teeth as she pictured the images of truth, the truth that two men, her best friends, were fighting for her.

-Flashback-

"_Hinata, you glow like the moon, just like a fallen angel" Gaara whispered to her ear, grabbing her hand._

_Hinata giggled then intertwined her fingers with his._

_As they parted to Gaara's house, they heard some rustling nearby. When they looked at the direction from where the sound came, they saw a shocked Sasuke, already clenching his fists._

"_What in the world, do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said, his eyes showing anger and fury._

"_Ano…Sasuke kun please-" Hinata tried to say but was cut as Sasuke repeated the question, this time yelling and pointing to Gaara._

"_That night…I told you that Hinata will be mine" Sasuke said as he stepped in front of Gaara._

"_But now she's with me, she wants me" Gaara said letting go of her hand._

"_You bastard" Sasuke yelled as he punched Gaara right in the face._

"_Sasuke please don't-" Hinata said but soon was cut by Gaara whose arm was in front of her._

"_I will take care of this" Gaara said as he prepared to fight._

_They both run to each other and started kicking and punching each other. In matter of seconds, Hinata could hear the sound of two kunais scraping._

"_STOP IT PLEASE" Hinata said as tears came down, her voice cracking._

_But they wouldn't stop, because it was for Hinata's heart. Then Hinata saw two shinobis with scratches in all of their bodies, their clothes rotten and blood coming down from their mouths._

"_Lets finish this" Sasuke said and began preparing his Chidori._

"_NO!" Hinata screamed and started to run to Sasuke whose arm was already flashing with blue lightning rays._

_Then all what came was blackness._

-End of Flashback-

Hinata walked alone through the streets, her eyes were puffy and her arms were bruised. She headed to the hospital, where she could handle this.

As she entered, her hands started shaking once more. She shut her eyes for the pain go away, but her heart ached terribly. She tried to back away, but her feet wouldn't stop. She was now determined to solve this, to be once like they were before, a silent but good team.

She stared at the door in front of her, as she reached for the doorknob; she heard that someone has already opened the door from the other side.

"I was waiting for you" Sasuke said as he let her enter.

Hinata just stared at the floor. She was unable to see him in the eyes.

"Please, look at me Hinata. It hurts" Sasuke said lifting her head. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said, her eyes making more tears.

"Don't cry please. We didn't listened to you, this are the consequences. You were scared so please, just let it go" Sasuke said as he embraced her.

"Sasuke kun…I'm sorry" She said shaking in his arms, her hand timidly reaching his back.

They stayed like that for like 5 minutes until Sasuke whispered to her ear.

"Its alright, everything will be fine Hinata"

"What can I do for you?" Hinata said separating from his body, her eyes pleading.

"Please just…Can you let me…um I dreamt for too much time how would your lips taste" Sasuke said, his head turning.

Then, in the moonlight, Hinata turned his face and reached for his lips. Her eyes were slowly closing as Sasuke lean forward, his eyes already closed.

He pulled her closer, his hand at her back, his lips savoring every tiny bit of hers. Slowly he licked her bottom lip, pleading an entrance. As Hinata parted her lips, her hands grabbed his shoulders. They tasted each other mouths until Hinata moved apart.

"Thank you" Sasuke said as he sat on his bed. When he turned around, Hinata was gone.

-o-

"How is he?" Gaara asked as Hinata entered his room.

"He's fine" Hinata said embracing Gaara tightly.

"Hinata. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have fought Sasuke. But he was getting on my nerves" Gaara said looking at her eyes.

"It's okay. All I want to do now is become your wife" Hinata said as a smile spread on her face.

Gaara smiled warmly.

-o-

Sasuke stared at the happy couple; they were now accepting each other, confirming their pure love. How he longed for that day, but it was now over. He was supporting his best friends and now they were marrying. He felt happy.

Hinata and Gaara headed to the car that have printed on the back mirror "JUST MARRIED"

-o-

Gaara entered their room lifting Hinata in bridal style.

Hinata smiled as she saw the beautiful room. It was decorated with candles that smelled lavender. She loved lavender and there were thousands of roses pasted on the wall. The back large window was open, letting the moon shine on them.

"It's beautiful Gaara" Hinata said as Gaara put her on their soft large bed.

"You deserve more than this my precious Hinata" Gaara said as he caressed her cheek.

Hinata then grabbed Gaara by the collar and pulled him to her lips. They kissed each other passionately, but then. Gaara pushed her backwards. Now they were lying on the bed.

Gaara tentatively untied the knots of her dress and started taking it out of her. When he was done, Hinata took out his coat and kiss him harder. Gaara was now untying his shirt and his pants.

When they separated they both look at themselves. They were only in underwear. Hinata blushed furiously as Gaara traveled her body with his eyes. He couldn't believe that such a little and cute girl could have this curves and this inviting skin.

Without wasting more time, Gaara put himself on top of Hinata, he started to lick her neck, sucking gently. He descended his hands and massaged softly her left breast and then he tried to unclasp her bra but was having difficulties with it.

Hinata giggled at Gaara's cuteness. She carefully unclasped her bra, revealing two big and pale breasts with pinkish nipples. Gaara then planted kisses on the valley of her breasts, his hands squeezing her sensitive nipples. Hinata moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets of the bed. He then moved his hand lower, reaching her sensitive area. As he touched her through her panties, Hinata moaned.

Gaara look at her and asked her if she was okay. Hinata nodded and then moved his hand to her entrance. When Gaara entered her with his fingers Hinata moaned slightly, his fingers entered more and more making Hinata come. Gaara looked at his fingers then licked them.

"You're delicious Hinata"

As Gaara licked her nipples Hinata ran her hands to Gaara's well toned chest, making him moan and shiver from the sudden touch. She was now trying to take out his boxers. As she kicked his boxers out, Hinata descended her hand but was afraid to touch. Gaara noted this, and softly took her hand, guiding her.

Hinata softly grabbed his erection, squeezing lightly. With shy and slow movements, Gaara moaned and couldn't resist anymore.

"Please…Hinata, I want to um…" Gaara said looking at her eyes.

"Okay" Hinata said her cheeks rosy.

As Gaara slid down her panties, he looked at her into the eyes, making sure she was okay with it. With a nod from Hinata, Gaara slowly entered her, feeling every inch of her. Hinata screamed loudly but then again, she pleaded him to continue.

Gaara made a few thrusts slowly and Hinata arched herself, making Gaara more erected. He grabbed her by the waist and rock his hips faster into her. Hinata then embraced his waist with her legs and grabbed Gaara's head. She passionately kissed him as they made each other one being. They continued until they both reached their climax, screaming their names.

Gaara collapsed beside Hinata breathing hardly.

"Gaara…That was so beautiful. I love you so much" Hinata said resting on his chest.

"I love you too"

He embraced her.

_**THE END**_

**Gaahina chan: **Oh my god! TOT I'm so sad that this ended but I'm so glad that they ended together.

**Sasuke:** what are you saying?! It's your fic, you can do whatever you want.

**Gaahina chan:** well yeah. But anyway, I will make soon a sasuhina fic, for those who like that pairing. Then again, I will make another gaahina. xD. So tell me how was it!

**Hinata:** Sorry for grammatical errors!

**Gaara:** review or I'll kill you. laughs evilly" xD


End file.
